The Twisted Ladder
by BarXBarXNight
Summary: Liam survives a ruthless shot by Lily Baskerville. But madness is starting to take over him. Barma's conclusion: Separate Break and Liam to keep him somewhat sane. But how will they act once reunited? LiamXLily pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I read chapter 51. I died and decided to write a tribute to Liam and my ex friend Alyssa. But you'll find out more about her as the story goes on. Also I can't say Liam's last name ****. First chapter; Awaken from the darkness**

_Dark…_

_That's the way it's been for a while…_

_Since… Lily shot me… She looked so innocent… So sweet, so kind. Why did I have to shoot her? I have regretted against my actions._

_I don't know if I'm dead. It feels like I have been here for years. Though I can't tell yesterday from today or tomorrow from today._

_In this time that I been here, I believe that I entered the realms of madness and sanity a couple of times._

_Up high above me is a dark sky with no sunlight. I half of my body is in black water. Almost like mud or tar._

Lost in his mind, Liam was half in sanity and the world of madness. The black tar water is madness and the air he breathes is sanity.

He was waiting there to come back into reality. But as time went on, he felt like no one would come to rescue him… Until…

Until the day when he _thought_ he saw Xerxes Break. A figured arose from the ground. White pearl hair, White jacket, pale skin, black pants, and purple shirt. Liam figured it was Break. He ran through the tar like water to rush over to the figure that resembled his best friend.

"Xerxes? Is that you?" Liam said rushing to the figure. When he reached the figure, the figure grasped his shoulders with mucky hands.

"Die. Die. Die. Die. Die." The figure said. The voice matched Break's to a point it slightly freaked Liam out.

"Xerxes?" Liam said.

The figure raised its head. It had blood dripping from empty sockets and a grin that even the Cheshire cat could be scared of. "Die. Die. Die." It would say. Its claws tore into Liam's flesh, attempting to drag him into the tar water. Liam fought back staying up.

Another figure rose behind Liam, he turned his head to look at the figure. It was like his master Barma, but had the same facial features that the Break clone had. Empty eyes bleeding and a crazy mad grin. The Barma like figure placed his hands on to the head of Liam and tried to drown him as well.

"Die. Die. Die. Die." The figures said at the same rate. Then to Liam's horror, the figures did something that mad him scared. The heads of the figures twisted. Almost like when you roll out play doh and twist it.

Liam tried his best to survive but he gave in, and was swollen up by the madness.

Waking up into a cold sweat, breathing heavily and having chest pain was Liam in the dark. But not having enough time to process where he was, he was glomped by a blinding white haired person.

"Oh Liam~!" The blinding white hair person said. It scarred Liam that the voice was the same as the Break clone.

"Xerxes?" Liam asked. It was quite fuzzy without his glasses.

"No. I'm Xerxes' evil pregnant twin sister named Bersaba. Of course its me!" Break said. He smiled poking the cheek of Liam's face.

Liam breathed in and said nothing.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Break cried shedding fake tears.

"No. I am." Liam partially lied.

The door clicked and gently was open. Liam and Break turned their heads towards the door. Facing the door and closing as quietly as possible was a longhaired red head. As the red head (Barma) turned around he blinked with a blank face.

"Your up… And no one told me." The duke was about to go into a fit because he wasn't informed about this. Liam calmed him down by saying…

"I just woke up master Barma… Well at least I think that is you. I can't tell I don't have my glasses."

"Oh." The duke bluntly said. He was more relieved that he didn't wake up long ago.

The cutest little snore came from behind Break. The snore came from Sharon who was fast asleep in a chair.

Walking slowly (as he always did when he was forced to move) was Barma, he carried a bowl, and inside the bowl were a small towel that was placed in water. He sat on a chair on the opposite side of Break.

"Kev-Xerxes it's past your bed time why don't you get some sleep." Barma offered to Break. Barma placed the small towel onto the forehead of Liam.

"I am not a child." Bread deafened.

"But you act like it." Barma said giving him the evil eye.

"What about you? Surely the duke needs his beauty sleep? Just to keep those sexy tired eyes even awake." Break said giving off a sly grin.

"I'm used to staying up till tomorrow." Barma said. Liam knew this was true, because when the duke crashes from being tired…. It's not a pretty sight. And the duke did it every other day. The days that he wasn't, he was busy sleeping.

"So?" Break asked he was quite cranky that Barma wanted him to leave.

"Fine… What ever. Do what you want." Barma said.

"Master Barma, I would like sleep." Liam said.

"Of course." Barma said. He noticed the glossy ness of Liam's forehead when he placed the towel back into the bowl. As Liam laid down, Break came close to his face and whispered. "Would you like me to kiss you goodnight?" He asked with such sport in his tone.

"Get away and let me sleep Xerxes." Liam said closing his eyes and thinking. In honesty he didn't want to go back to sleep. He was scared that he would dream of dieing in muddy tar.

He squinted in his 'sleep'. Break couldn't help him self. "Want me to hold your hand Liam?" He giggled giving off a 'homosexuality' feeling in the air.

"No, Xerxes… Go hold Sharon's hand." Liam mumbled.

"I already am." Break said. It was true that he had her tiny hand in his hand.

"Shh! I'm trying to sleep!" Liam hissed.

Barma slapped Break against the head.

Break whined a little before settling next to Sharon in a seat next to her.

Duke Barma got up and left the room to read his Lolita porn that he keeps in his study.

The night was becoming silent as everyone rested. Except for Liam's restless tossing and turning.

Liam didn't want to sleep, but when he did, it only felt like a minute of darkness before the light shone from the window.

The light bugged him. He growled angrily and still tired.

Break HAD to poke his face. "Liam~" he whispered.

Instead of Barma slapping Break, Sharon smacked him. "Stop it."

"Why are you both here? Shouldn't you be in your home" Liam asked. His eyes opened in a flutter.

"Because I lub you~" Break said putting a grin on.

"We were so worried about you, Liam." Sharon said looking innocent.

"How long was I asleep?" Liam asked placing one hand on his head.

"5 years~" Break lied.

Sharon slapped Break with a fan. "3 days." Sharon said with moe in her tone.

"It felt like years…" Liam mumbled to himself.

"Years since what?" Break asked.

"Nothing." Liam somewhat lied.

After a silence, Liam tried to get up. He felt pain on his chest. It hurt as if he was shot again.

"Sit!" Break hissed. He gently laid Liam back down.

"Why do you care so much about me, Xerxes?" Liam asked. He looked at Break with such confusion that it made Break smile.

He showed his smile with sincere eyes. He looked serious yet so happy. "Because we're best friends." Break answered with such sincere that Liam couldn't help but feel bad.

His eyes just looked at Break. He felt his eyes water up.

"Don't cry, Liam~!" Break said going back to his goof ball state.

"Shut up, idiot! I'm not crying!" Liam said he wiped his eyes removing any tears. He grabbed his glasses and looked at Break. Break had such a grin.

A Pandora official came through the room. "Mr. Lunettes? Are you feeling better?"

"A little if only idiots didn't cause headaches." Liam said glancing a mean but playful look at Break.

"Should I escort Mr. Break out?" The official asked glancing hard and mean at Break.

"No." Liam bluntly said.

Break glomped Liam. "You do love me~" Break said nuzzling into Liam neck.

"Stop idiot!" Liam shouted. "That hurts!"

Sharon slapped Break with her fan. "Xerxes-nii!"

Break let go.

"Well, Master Barma asked me to tell you, that he wishes to see you once Xerxes Break and Lady Sharon Reinsworth leave." The official said.

"We can leave now." Sharon suggested.

"Sure~ But we have to take the epic ninja route~" Break said poking Sharon's face.

"Go ahead, but come back soon." Liam said smiling at his dumb best friend.

"I'll bring you back some cake." Break declared. "With frilly laces and it will look very girly."

"Just bring me back the cake." Liam sighed while he rolled his eyes.

"Okii doki!" Break said carrying Sharon into a cabinet and dispread into the Vessalius household.

"Tell him that I'm ready." Liam said as the official walked off to tell the duke.

It took a few minutes but duke Barma came into the room.

"Liam Lunettes, I have a proposal for you." Barma said with his fan to his lips when he sat down in a chair. "Its an offer that you _must_ take."

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm going to keep writing regardless how many Reviews or favorites I get, because I really want my story to at least be seen and get out to the world.**


	2. Second Chance

**A/N: The second chapter~ Okay so first off. Alyssa and me were friends; we bathed together as children and shared stuff like sisters. This is when Hannah Montana first came out (Long time ago).**

A pound came from a dresser in Alice's room, the gang of 3 were going to plan the days activates. A few blinks came from Oz Vessalius.

"Is that the door?" He asked the room curiously. A dark haired male looked up from his book.

"It's possibly the clown in his closet." Gil answered placing the book down.

A brown haired purple-eyed girl looked up from her plate of meat. "Damn that clowny bastard!" She yelled into the air and ducked into the table and hid into the cloth.

"Alice, please greet Break." Oz said smiling at her through the tablecloth.

"I can hear you, Alice-Kun!" Break called from the dresser. He pounded harder. "Is there a lock on this?" He asked.

A glance came from Gil and Oz to look a see a golden lock on the dresser.

"I may be rough but I take precautions." Alice called from her tablecloth fortress.

"Alice-Kun! Where's the key?" Break asked, trying to sound as polite as possible but a little peeved.

"Go die clown!" Alice shouted.

"Alice-Chan." Sharon called from the dresser.

"See Stupid Rabbit! You locked Sharon-sama into the dresser as well!" Gil shouted at her.

"I'll go get the key!" Alice shouted running in a scamper to where she hid the key.

While waiting for Alice to get the key, Oz walked up to the dresser. "Break you came home, is Liam-san all right?" He asked tapping the door very lightly.

"I'll tell you once I get out." Break called from the dresser. "Its quite cramp with Oujo-sama in here."

"Break-Kun… Remind me to kill you later." Sharon said angered that the words that slipped out sounding as if she was fat.

Break smiled. "I was NOT implying that you were fat Oujo Sama!"

Alice ran into the room with a golden key. "I got the key." She shouted almost breathless.

She opened the lock. A sudden smack came from Sharon. She slapped Break and Alice. Break for calling her fat, and Alice for locking them in the closet.

After a moment of rubbing their heads in pain, Break rose up from his sitting position.

"Well I got news about Liam." Break said.

"Well. Is he well?" Oz asked almost frantic.

"He's fine. He just woke up for the first time yesterday." Break answered.

"Where you breathing on him while he was sleeping?" Gil grinned.

It took a second for Break to respond. "Yes… Yes I did. But I only breathed on his face the second day."

A silence fell upon everyone with Break's goofy grin left on his face.

~Scene cut off, Next day~

In front of the mirror there stood two males. Blonde with two different colored eyes and his older brother with jet black hair and golden eyes.

"Hmm? So Liam is still alive Gil~bert?" Vincent asked tying his hair up. They were preparing for a party that their family was planning.

Gilbert was tying his necktie that Vincent loosened out of his 'playful' nature. "So Break says." He answered.

"Oh thank goodness! I wouldn't have anyone to annoy and use in Pandora." Vincent said smiling a mischievous smile.

"Vincent you shouldn't do anything to harsh to Liam yet. Remember he _just _woke up from a 3-day coma." Gilbert said having trouble retying his necktie.

Vincent turned Gilbert around to fix his necktie. "I know, maybe I'll have Echo send him a gift basket." Vincent said wrapping his arms around Gilbert after finishing his necktie.

"Mmm, Gilbert you smell wonderful." Vincent said hugging him then he ran his hand across his hand Gilbert's manly chest.

"Yes, Vincent it's called Cologne." Gilbert said peeling Vincent off him. "Lets go Vincent." Gilbert walked to the door gently placing his hand on the door.

"Yes, brother." Vincent said walking after Gilbert.

~Around Midnight in The Nightray house hold~

_Slap!_

Vincent slapped Lily across her small head.

"Bitch! You let Liam live?" He integrated her as she was on the floor.

"I-I didn't know that he wouldn't die." Lily defended herself.

"The mission was to kill all the Pandora members and break the damn stone! How hard was that?" Vincent particle yelled.

In frustration Vincent walked over to table where the chessboard was. He kicked it as it flew to the wall, almost hitting the wallflower Echo who stood there not flinching. In fact she was grinning that she wasn't the one being abused.

He rubbed his temples. "What am I going to do with you Lily?"

"Leave me alone?" Lily asked nervously.

"How about you go kill Liam?" Vincent asked flipping his hair.

An awkward silence was left on them until Lotti, Fang, and Doug came into the room.

"We're back." Fang said lightly into the dense atmosphere.

"I got a new plan for getting rid of that pest Liam." Vincent said grinning like a mad man. "If you mess this chance up, you're dead Lily."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Yeah I know… No Liam this chapter D: But that's okay 'cos Break's stupidity makes up for it :3 [/shot by all his fan girls] And in case joor wondering, there is Barma in this chapter.**

**Ba: Yo… [/epic monotone]**

**Me: See! Told you :D [/hides him in the closet] Thanks for sticking with me in this story :D I'm gonna write my summer vacation story chapter then this chapter again (even though Summer is almost over TTwTT) Please check it out if you like LottixFang. AND I AM THE ONLY ONE TO WRITE LOTTI AND FANG STORY! [/feels special]**


End file.
